digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Reynoman
Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Fan Digimon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 20:10, 29 May 2009 Fanfiction I'm getting a bit tired of moving them, so when you create anything fan-related, like Digimon or stories, please include the Fan: prefix to it. Thank you. Lanate (talk) 04:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Xros Please do not post speculation related to Xros Wars. All such info needs to be sourced. 03:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :You've been using forums and fansites as your sources, and apparently ignoring the official sites or the episodes themselves (ex., claiming the title of the episode is "Sweet-tooth Digimon Rampage", when it is "Sweet-toothed Digimon Battle", and inserting kanji that do not appear in the episode title). This is counter to the policies of this wiki. I truly appreciate your desire to help, but I must remind you that this wiki only accepts the published material as acceptable sources. Before you post material, you must have an official source, and if it is in Japanese, you must understand what the material says yourself. Thank you. 15:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Please do not insert false material again, or I will have to hand out a warning. 15:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) "Yogostien" on Digimon Xros Wars Thought you like to know that Yogostien's seiyuu(as the voice of Guadromon/Andromon) is providing the voice of AncientVolcamon. Ironic as you have Grumblemon as your fic's version of Gaiark's Minister of Land Pollution.Fractyl 05:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The Story of Tentomon I notice that you created the page for The Story of Tentomon. Do you have the video somewhere? Or know where to find it online? [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Doctor Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'Complain.']]) 01:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Hello, Mr. Copyright Infringement! Yes, I found your little secret! You've been using the Power Rangers wiki's info, of the Mighty Morphin series! So Latene and KyntenKoro will say something! 02:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I've looked into this. Reynoman, technically you can use the material from Power Rangers wiki, but each page would need to have a record of the authors and original source: so, basically you would need to have a disclaimer saying something like "this material taken from the Power Rangers Wiki, with modifications", and then you would need to list every editor who helped create those pages on the Power Rangers wiki. Please notify me by the end of the week whether you are willing to do this, so I know whether to start deleting it all. 06:17, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Soo...you have until I start deleting all of it tomorrow to get these notices up. I'm sorry, dude, but this is ridiculous. 06:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I ended up not having the free time to delete them for a long while, but the credits need to go up by this weekend or they get deleted. Too many of these are stubs as it is. 21:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::To deal with the stub issue, I merged some of the DigiZord pages together. I tried to clean it up a little bit, but basically, I think it would solve the copyright and stub issue together if you just merge the zords into one page and post the credit note at the top or bottom of the page. 06:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ''Digimon Mighty Squadron Zeo''? Are you going to make a Digimon Mighty Squadron Zeo? 22:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude can you answer the question? Pikatwig 01:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm waiting! Pikatwig 23:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :New question, will the new powers be used through "Zeo Digivices"? Pikatwig 23:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Request Hey fellow User! Can you please take a look at my new blog. Here's a link Top 10 Best Digimon Couples and Reasons. Thank you in advanced. Pikatwig 00:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Um hey, so, 1st of all, I'm sorry if I wrecked the Mighty Squadron idea, by telling KytenKoro and Latene, I've always been told to "do the right thing", and my older brother yells at me about my ideas. I'm 13 BTW. Oh and about Frogmon, due to it being "Shogun" I honsely thought his Shogun from would be ShogunGekomon, it seemed like it'd be true. Oh and can you awnser me if there will be a season based on Zeo for the Mighty Squadron. Thank you in advanced. Pikatwig 04:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Um, some of the Mighty Squadron pages were removed, so I thought i'd help, please can you give me a simple "thank you". Pikatwig 04:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::They were moved to the stub list because they were stubs. They need to be expanded before being reposted, or kept within a larger list. 06:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, no need to thank me, but I got you out of the hot water. I would like a simple "thanks" okay? Pikatwig 19:38, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! So you know, "A Golden Homecoming" has info on the PowerRangerwiki, so go over and use it. Pikatwig 06:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) For Digimon In Space it is a repeat of Digimon Turbo. Can you fix that? Thanks.Jane124 21:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Jane124 Infoboxes Fan fiction is only to use the fanspace infoboxes. If the infobox you desire does not yet have a fanspace equivalent, you may either create one (with the mainspace categories removed) or ask another editor to create it for you. 16:25, October 19, 2013 (UTC) May I have your assistance? Is it okay if I use Gammamon for something? It's a group of Digimon who's names are based off of the Greek alphabet. I will make sure to credit you ----PerseusLink